More Than My Life
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Set during “Final Atonement.” Vegeta felt the power grow inside him as the images of his family flashed before his eyes. The Saiyan prince’s final moments before he sacrifices himself. Vegeta-centric, mentions of B/V, oneshot


_**Disclaimer:** __I don't own Dragon Ball Z._

_**Summary: Set during "Final Atonement." Vegeta felt the power grow inside him as the images of his family flashed before his eyes. The Saiyan prince's final moments before he sacrifices himself. Vegeta-centric, mentions of B/V, oneshot**_

_And, here's another DBZ fanfic. I just can't get enough of these lately. I hope I did this justice, since "Final Atonement" is one of my favorite episodes. Not because Vegeta died - oh, no that made me cry like a baby - but because of the fact that it was for the people he loved and not just himself. _

_Anyway, here's the fic! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**More Than My Life**

* * *

He stared his opponent down.

The famous Saiyan glare had never been so fierce.

The wind blew around him, ruffling his tattered clothes and his golden hair. The 'M' on his forehead felt like it was burning against his flesh. Not that he didn't deserve to burn. His eyes were set firmly on his target, his mind determined to finish what had gotten started, mostly in part because of his own stupidity and pride.

He grit his teeth, as he watched the foolish pink creature, feeling rage bubble inside him.

The Saiyan prince felt the energy of the Namek as he flew off, taking his unconscious son and Kakarot's brat with him.

Good.

He slid his feet further apart, feeling the dirt crunch beneath the soles of his feet.

His fingers clenched into fists, curling and uncurling and stretching as if to loosen them up. As if he would be using them in this final assault.

He felt the power build inside him, a slow burn at first, but then it became stronger, more incessant, as it pushed against him from the inside out. He felt the aura of his power surround him, flickering with ominous intent around his muscular frame.

Teal eyes were determined, focused, as the monster sauntered forward.

The thing was slow, fat, and utterly _moronic_. The idea that this Buu creature could have that much power…looking like _that_ was something that he found ridiculous. Or he would have, if he hadn't felt the power of the bumbling creation himself.

Narrowing his eyes, he found himself thinking about his family.

When in the face of danger, with a threat this massive to the world, he only saw this way. He knew they would be devastated, broken. But how else could he possibly save them? He was the only one left that had the possible strength to beat this monster. And even with that, all of his efforts would be useless.

That left him with this option.

The only one left. To obliterate his own body with such an immense amount of energy so that he and Buu would be taken down together.

A smirk curved his lips.

"You are a fool. I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!"

The words are confident, filled with his Saiyan pride, and he had never felt this proud when he knew he was about to die.

He thought it might have something to do with what Kakarot constantly talked about - _protecting the ones he cared about_.

Yes, he was finally doing something for the sake of others and not just himself.

The very thought filled him with pride. Not selfish pride, but pride that he had the chance to do this. To be the one that saved the day. The one that defeated the monster but not for himself. No, this was far from the grudge that he had against Kakarot for upping him in every department. He was doing this for _them_.

The energy crackled around him and he felt himself reach his limit.

The faces of his family came into his head. Bulma, her bottomless blue eyes staring at him with the utmost devotion and a smile on her lips. Trunks, his own cerulean eyes wide with excitement and a bright grin on his face.

Then, Kakarot.

He was as clear as day in his mind, as the images of his other family had been. His face was innocent and clear in his mind as he scratched the back of his head in true Son fashion. He hated to admit it, but he would actually _miss _the clueless Saiyan as much as he would miss his family.

The smirk seemed to widen on his features as he watched the blob of pink look at him with a confused expression.

_Trunks, Bulma…I do this for you. And, yes, even for you, Kakarot!_

Not hesitating even for a second, he let himself go. The barrier that held his power at a safe level broke, and a primal scream burst forth from his chest, building and building as he was overtaken by power.

And Vegeta let the light consume him.

* * *

_**End.**_

_There's my latest DBZ attempt. I hope you enjoyed it. It is the shortest so far, but I didn't want to ruin it by making to too long. Vegeta's sacrifice was something that actually brought me to tears the first time I watched it. Which is saying something to the people who know me. And I didn't want to ruin it. So, it is barely three pages long. But it was something I enjoyed writing. I hope I got Vegeta in character._

_But yeah, I'm actually very proud of this little ficlet. I hope y'all liked it. Please review with your thoughts! _


End file.
